


Edgy And Occasionally Brilliant

by chicafrom3



Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicafrom3/pseuds/chicafrom3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>What if this show won a Tony? What if our show won a Tony award?</i>
</p><p>Or: The day of the Tony Awards, Kyle had a panic attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edgy And Occasionally Brilliant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novelized](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novelized/gifts).



The day of the Tonys Kyle had a panic attack.

An actual, full-blown panic attack that had him locking himself in the bathroom, throwing up, and then sitting on the floor until the shaking stopped.

Hit List was nominated for 13 awards. He, Kyle Bishop, was specifically nominated for Best Book; Jimmy was nominated for Best Score; they were within twelve hours of either achieving their lifelong dreams or else being completely crushed while sitting in an auditorium of their peers.

At least the competition wasn't very stiff; it hadn't been a very good year for new musicals. The revivals category was cutthroat, new plays was going to be a bloodbath, but for Best Musical Hit List was up against _Just Dance_ which was really more of a revue than a musical and had gotten mixed-to-negative reviews from everyone except when it came to Michael Swift's performance, Disney's newest stage show based on _Hercules_ which was so cynically commercial it was almost mind-boggling, and an adaptation of _Ten Things I Hate About You_ that had closed four months ago, roughly five minutes after it opened.

On the other hand that meant if they lost Best Musical, they must really suck.

He tried to explain this line of thinking to Jimmy while they got dressed before heading over to meet the cast at the theater—they were all going to the awards ceremony in a big group, which was strangely reassuring—but Jimmy didn't look like he found it convincing. "Of course we're not going to lose Best Musical. We're not going to lose anything."

"I'm pretty sure we're going to lose Supporting Actress, at least." Ana was killer as the Diva, but Jessica Brandon in the _City Of Angels_ revival was pretty much a lock. All the usual spectators were predicting her to win—with Grace Wright in _Hercules_ as a potential dark horse. Ana wasn't even on the radar. "And I'm not convinced we'll get costume design."

"Okay," Jimmy conceded. "I'm not sure why we were nominated for costume design." The cast mostly wore jeans and t-shirts, with the occasional suit or dress thrown in. They'd had to fight for that; Derek's vision had involved elaborate gowns for Amanda-as-Nina and the Diva, but everyone else agreed that the show worked better when everything was stripped down to the bare bones. "Raw", the Times review had called their aesthetic.

"Sweep mentality, maybe," Kyle suggested, going in to retie Jimmy's tie. Jimmy rolled his eyes but held still and let him. "They were nominating us for everything else, maybe they felt bad about leaving us out of a category."

"Then maybe sweep mentality will get us the win there, too. Don't count Ana out."

"You saw City Of Angels with me."

"And whatshername—"

"Jessica."

"—was good, but Ana's frigging great. Okay? Are you done? We have to go to the theater and pose for pictures and then go collect all of our thirteen Tonys."

Kyle grinned despite his nerves and finally nodded, letting Jimmy lead him out of their apartment. "You know that all thirteen awards won't belong to us, right? If Ana wins we do not get to claim her Tony."

"Of course we do," Jimmy said dismissively. "We wrote the role for her. It's ours too. I'm telling you, by the time we leave tonight we will be Tony-award-winning writers."

"I hope you're right. What if Disney sweeps instead?"

"Please. The Tonys hate Disney. They're not walking away with shit tonight." Jimmy slung an arm around Kyle's neck and pulled him in tight for a moment. "Trust me about this. Okay?"

Kyle swallowed back another resurgence of nerves. "Okay. Wait, shit, we have to go back for a minute, I forgot my speech on the table!"

——

The last award had been given out, Neil Patrick Harris had sung the closing number, and everyone had moved on to the afterparties.

"I told you," Jimmy said smugly, leaning heavily on Kyle's shoulder. He'd given up alcohol—for the third time in two years, but Kyle persisted in believing that this time it would stick—and had a glass of water in his hand instead of champagne, but it didn't seem to be affecting his attitude much.

"We didn't win everything," Kyle reminded him. "We lost supporting actor, costume design, scenic design, and orchestrations." He was a little miffed about the scenic design loss. _Hit List_ 's set could eat _City Of Angels_ ' set for breakfast.

Of course, even losing scenic design couldn't diminish the fact that he had his own Tony now, for Best Book.

Not that he could say that to Jimmy. He'd never hear the end of it.

Jimmy waved aside the objection anyway. "I told you Ana would win."

"Yeah." Kyle looked across the room to where Ana was holding court by the bar. She was glowing. She deserved to. It was, maybe, her night more than anyone else's; the Diva had been a bit part until it was attached to her. "Yeah, you did."

"And I told you you and me would win."

"And we did."

"Because we're awesome."

"We're the future of Broadway, aren't we?"

Jimmy snorted. Julia Houston had cornered Kyle after his acceptance speech to tell him how proud she was of him, and that she thought he and Jimmy were 'the future of Broadway', a phrase Kyle was never, ever going to let die. "Damn straight we are."

"Hey," Kyle said, and bumped Jimmy's shoulder with his own. "I guess this is when we start talking about what we do next."

"...We _just_ won, like, ten—"

"—Nine—"

"Tonys. Can't we take a break and enjoy that for a while?"

"Nope," Kyle said. "We're 'the future of Broadway'. We gotta keep moving forward. Keep writing, keep creating, keep—"

Jimmy cut him off with an arm around his shoulders and began pulling him towards the bar. "Hey," he said, "We just won nine Tonys and we're the future of Broadway. Our next big blockbuster musical can wait until tomorrow, okay?"

Kyle couldn't help smiling a little too big. "Yeah," he said, "Okay," and then they were among the crowd and And had her arms around both of them and was thanking them profusely for her Tony, and he was pretty sure this was the best night of his life.


End file.
